As novas armaduras das Knigth Sabers
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Essa série é a continuação de Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040, mas quem ler pode achar parecido com o inicio de Bubblegum - Crisis Tokyo, mas como eu nunca ví, então NÃO é uma cópia... Novas armaduras foram desenhadas e novos Boomers surgiram... Cabe novament


Autora: Priss(Lina)  
Anime: Bubblegum Crisis, Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040(Bubblegum Crisis tokyo 2040, the lend be continued)  
Titúlo: As novas armaduras da Knigth Sabers!  
mail:  
  
As novas armaduras da Knigth Sabers!  
  
Episodeo 01 - As ideias de de Nene  
  
A historia de Bubblegum, se baseia em Sylia, filha do doutor Mackgero Stingray. O seu pai, o Dr. Mackgero Stingray era um homem muito inteligente, que criou Mackie Stingray(que não é nem humano, nem boomer) em seu laboratório.(Mack foi considerado irmão de Sylia, mas Mack não é um Boomer, nem um ser humano por ter sido criado em laboratório; Boomer é um robô criado pelo dono da corporação GENON, que nesta corporação tem muitas conspirações, mas como os Boomers enlouquecem, e porque será? Ninguém sabe e nunca soube o porquê. Nesta serie, também tem a Galactia, criada pelo pai de Sylia, desde que a Galactia foi criada, há uma interligação com os Boomers, pois, pois, Galactia e Mack foram criados com partes de Boomers e partes humanas, graças a Galactia, o Doutor Mackgero(pai de Sylia) morreu, pois Galactia possui um enorme poder, ela podia controlar tudo que fosse de metal, após este ocorrido, foi causado um terremoto articifial(porquê?), matando milhares de pessoas e destruindo completamente Tokio(A causa foi que o único meio de aprisionar a Galactia, era de fazer um imenso tremor para enterra-la no fundo de tudo isso, funcionou? Não, mas apartir de agora, é que entram os Boomers), daí em diante, do nada, os Boomers ficam loucos, com isso, Sylia, filha de um cientista inteligente que já morreu, teve a ideia de criar uma organisação secreta chamada de "As Knigth Sabers", os participantes desta organisação se chamam: Sylia, Priss(ou Priscila), Nene, Lina, Mack e com o ex-integrante da Policia Ad(que agora porcausa dos Boomers loucos se encontra em estado critico;totalmente destruida...), Leon, chamado de Lion Poul pela Nene. Sylia como conhecia uma pessoa que trabalhava para a corporação GENON, e como eram amigos muito intimos, ela o chamou para trabalhar com ela, e fez uma passagem secreta no seu elevador, que leva em direção ao porão, onde, Sylia ajuda seu amigo que se chama Nigel, a construir as armaduras.  
O final trágico da primeira estória é que Lina e Nene caem do espaço e se perdem em algum lugar tropical na Terra... e no caso da famosa cantora Priss após derrotar Galactea, Galactea diz:  
  
- A morte... não é o fim... é apenas o começo de uma nova vida... Priss, você gostaria de voltar paraa Terra com segurança?  
  
- Sim, por favor, qualquer lugar do que este frio e solitário espaço...  
  
Priss respondeu para a Galactea... Priss cae num deserto, enquanto Nene e Lina numa ilha tropical, as duas se abraçam para mã sentirem frio, pois estão sem roupa nenhuma.  
  
BUBBLEGUM CRISIS TOKYO 2040 - THE LEGENDS BE CONTINUED:  
  
Nene e Lina foram encntradas por pessoas desconhecidas no hawai. Priss Asigari, cantora, encontrada no Deserto, com a tecnologia de 2040 não foi dificil de encontrar as três.  
1 ano depois.  
Tokio está sendo restaurada manualmente, ou seja, sem Boomers, somente tratores... caminhões... Após 1 ano, começa-se uma nova estória, não existem mais as Knth Sabers, será o fim de um ida cheia de lutas e aventuras? Com a polícia AD destruida, Nene em seu apartamento em reforma, liga para a casa da Lina, enquanto ela fica andando pra lá e pra cá o laptop da Lina avisa: "Atenção, chamada para Lina, a chamada é de Nene Romanova, atendo?", disse o telefone, logo em seguida Lina disse:  
  
- Nene!? Ah sim, claro, claro, pode atender a ligação, Video on!  
  
Então apareçe a imagem da Nene e Nene diz:  
  
- Oi Lina, como vai!? == Tudo bem aí com você?  
- Ah, claro, claro, e que estresse, viu!? Aqui em casa tá o maior tédio! T-T Não tem nada oque fazer, nem com quem conversar na net! T-T - Ah, que pena, e eu que pensei em ir aí para tirar o tédi, aqui tamém toh assim! T-T - Ah é mesmo!? Pô, e agora, oque faremos para tirar o tédio/  
- Ah sei lá, que tal... hum... quais as alternativas?  
- Deixe-me ver; Hum, temos a nossa querida e tradicional tv de 1.000'(polegadas) durante séculos, ou... o nosso querido avançado computadorque revlucionou a nossa tecnologia ou o Plystation 5! Esa é a ultima sugetão... só não tenho um jogo o qual eu ainda não zerei! T-T E aé, qual você escolhe?  
- A melhor coisa a se fazer é jogar um ótimo jogo aqui e adivinhe do que se trata!  
- Ah, sei lá! Eheh! p'' Dê uma dica aé, vai!  
- Deixe-me ver... uma dica fácil, ah, já sei: Uma organisação secreta!  
- Genon? ¬¬p'  
- Não, poxa, é sobre nós... as Knith Sabers! =  
- ... Err... O.o'' Um jogo sobre nós!? Mas como!? Ta querendo dizer a todos quem somos, é!? ¬¬ Como você conseguiu?  
- sei lá, nos estrondos da Genon, eheheh! p'  
- ... ¬¬ Já pensou quem joga se descobrir a nossa identidade?  
- Não se preocupe, estamos como sobra, e para escolherem nós como jogadoras, necessitam dua senha que é... chan, chan: Nosso nome! == Tem vários rostos, ou então com uma câmera digital você pode colocar o seu rosto! == E iventar o nome! Bem, então é isso, vou logo praé! Então tá tudo combinado... eu já estou indo praé imediatamente pra matar nosso tédio =-= !  
- Nossa, que legal, para os verdadeiros integrantes codificados e com a imagem toda obscura, legal! Então ok, tá combindo, venha urgentimente Nene, xau, desligando! Encerrar conexão computador! legal, agora irei preprar um lanceh pra nós duas!  
  
Equanto Lina prepara um lanchinho e o jogo, Sylia revisava uns arquivos, quando apareceu uma notícia importante enquanto ela via, ela pediu pro computador ligar para Nene e Lina, enquanto isso, na casa de Lina, Nene já havia chegado e colocado o jogo, então Lina disse:  
  
- Então este é p esquema, que legal! São várias armaduras, vou escolher esta, nã, vai ser esta, ah, sei lá, tô indecisa, oque faço? Quero a mais forte, qual é Nene?  
- Só sei que você deve ser sí mesma, ou seja, ter a armadura cor verde, Lina, o tempo de escolha já está acabando, escolha esta daqui! Tem várias armaduras, mas pra você esta é a mais forte! Tem várias armaduras! E cada uma é específica, ou seja: uma é só boa em força, outra é só boam em aglidade e por aí vai! A que vcê escolheu é boa em tudo!  
- Ok, então est está boa pra mim! Agora ponha os óculos, vamos vesti a armadura! Ué, nossa, que legal, de quem é esta "belesa"?  
- Ah sim, lhe esquecí de dizer que é uma nova versão de armadura, no jogo Nigel reé-construiu a moto Slem da Priss e iventou uma nova pra nós, legal, né? Também neste jogo você foi experimentar a armadura da Sylia, no caso a pessoa que estiver jogando,tem que escolher o persnagem, e no nosso caso escolhemos Sylia! == Quando você experimentou deu, e aí o Nigel disse que Sylia irá tirar umas férias longas e ininitas das Kith Sabers, mas ela ainda nos comandará! Ah, vou deixr as surpresas pra depois, você vai saber de toda a estória com a apresentação!  
- Nossa, isso tudo!? tá certo, então vamos jogar! ==  
  
Enquanto elas jogavam o jgo deu pausa e apareceu na tela do jogo: "Ligação urgente, favr atender, de Sylia".  
  
- Ai, que chato, logo na melhor parte do jogo! TT - Atende logo Lina, deve ser importante, sendo urgente, e o computador disse que a ligação é da Sylia!  
- Certo, toh indo! atender ligação urgente, computador!  
- Lina, Nene, liguem a v imediatamente, está passando uma noticia urgete, as Knith Sabers entraram em ação de novo! Nigel está fazendo novas armaduras! Depressa, vou judar o Nigel e o Mack, desligue o computador e venham correndo pra cá! Até!  
- Ligar Tv, desligar o computador e encerrar a ligação ugente!  
- "Um misterioso ocorrido, um operdor que estava veriguando os sistemas quando as pessoas que entravam em contato, ouviram de ultimo sinal um grito, depois disso só sobrou o seu capacete, que trágica estoria, oque será que hove? Ser'algum Boomer louco sobrevivente? Não, isto é impossível pessoal... todos nós sabemos que as Knight Sabers acabaram com todos, não é?... E agora voltando a programação normal..."  
- Nossa, que sinistro! Será realmente um Bomer louco, será possivel?  
- Olha, Lina, isso não é nada bom, rápido, urgentemente vamos ver Sylia!  
- Certo, vamos já pra lá!  
- Não se esqueça de desligar a tV Lina, equeça, dei isso comigo, desligar TV!  
  
Chegando lá no apartamento da Sylia...  
  
- Nene, você me disse que havia novos plaos para novs armaduras, é verdade?  
- Sim, Sylia, é verdade sim!  
- Então oque stmos esperando?  
- Ah sim, com sua permisão de usar o computador que eu lhe mostro.  
- Sim, a vontade Nene.  
- Certo, então aqui vai, Lina já viu, quero que ocê chame o Maky e o Nigel para verem.  
- Sim, claro, deie-me chamá-los! Ligar auto falante!  
- "Auto-falante on!"  
- Macky, Nigel, venham, Lina e Nene já chegaram com o projeto das novas armaduras!  
- "Video-som on!"  
- Certo, estamos indo querida Sylia. Vamos dar uma olhada nas ideias da Nene e se não vão me causar uma imensa dor de cbeca... ¬ - Nigel, com a minha ajuda você não terá tanta dor de cabeça, cadê a Nene!? OI Nene, está aí?  
- Sim Macky,já faz 1 no, não é mesmo, tanto tempo sem nos ver... ihihi! =  
- É mesmo Nene! =  
- Bem, vocês se falarão pessoalmente, agora vamos! - Sim! =- E aí pessoal? Qual a novidade?  
- Priss! == Todos falam ao mesmo tempo.  
- Há quanto tempo, não, Priss... Leo Puu!? Ihihi!  
- Exatamente, Nene.  
- Ainda com esta mania, não é mesmo, senhorita NENÊ!? ¬¬p Eheh! E aí, é legal irar sarro do nome dos outros, neh!? ¬¬ Perguntou Leon - Ah, não, vamos parando por aé, poxa, você ainda leva a sério estas minha brincadeiras... Leon, eheh! p'  
- Eis o meu novo CD chamado "Paradisiac World", é massa, como estão?  
- Legal, tudo ótimo Priss! =  
- As Knight Sabers entram em ação denovo... quero dizer, há uma probalidade de uma nova espécie de Boomer louco, olha que todasas peças da GENOM estão com o Nigel, e você se lema que a Galactia ré-vivia os Boomers, isto indica que a Galactia está ou pode estar viva e estes são mais inteligentes, pode ser a Galactia? Pode?  
- Não sei Nene... ach que sim, e o local, onde foi o ocorrido? Assim que descobrirmos o local, com as novas armaduras podemos investigar o local, certo? E você Nene, vai invadir via pc o computador da central de TV o quanto antes o possível, arquiva todas as informações úteis no computador da Sylia, concordam?  
- Sim! É uma ótima idéia, Priss!  
- OI, como estão as antigas Knight Sabers?  
- Nigel, oi, tudo bem, Mack? MACK!? Nossa, como você cresceu! =  
- OI, ehehe, tudo bem, Nene?  
- Sim, tudo ótimo! =  
- Nene, me mostra o novo design para as antigas armaduras.  
- Novas armaduras, né, Nene, e nem me diz nada, agora sou que nem o Mack e o Nigel e também este mordomo aí por direito... '¬¬p pode perguntar para a Sylia, eu sei de tudo agora, certo querida Priss!? E há, seu novo CD está arrasndo!  
- Hunrf... ¬¬'  
- Bem, Nene, Priss e Lina, o Leon está certo, mas fui eu quem decidiu isto, viu?  
- Pra mim tudo bem, não tenho nada contra, e você Nene?  
- Eu? Claro, mas fazer o quê, né Lina? ¬¬'  
- Mudando de assunto, que como estou com pressa para a minh etrevita para a rádio e a TV... fala sobre projeto da Nene o que você acha... Nigel.  
- Bem, não custa tentar... '  
- Issa! Pois vamos logo!  
- Ai, será que vestir está armadura não é perigoso não... P'' Ai, estou com medo, e se eu ficar presa?  
- Calma, as esperanças de dar tudo errado é de 0,000,000,010%! Viu?  
- Ah tá então... sendo assim... aqui ou eu... ,''  
  
... continua... 


End file.
